Fin de Semana Erotico
by Pety
Summary: Bella queria un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos días.Lo que nunca espera es conocer al hombre de sus sueños,el cual resulta ser el Vicepresidente de la compañía que trabaja. TODOS HUMANOS.Lemmons
1. Prologo

**Todos Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia pertenece a Cheyenne Mccray.... **

**No intento Plagiarla , yo solo la ADAPTO! ... Que la Disfruten!**

**. - . - . - . - . - PROLOGO . - . - . - . - . - .**

Isabella Swan espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos días. Se lanza de

cabeza a lo que sus clientes llaman `El Club Bondage`, un lugar exclusivo para aquellos que viven el estilo de vida, o desean experimentarla, del

sadomasoquismo. Lo que nunca espera es conocer al hombre de sus sueños, el cual resulta ser el Vicepresidente de la compañía de inversiones en

la que ella trabaja, Edward Cullen . Edward se había fijado en Bella desde el primer momento en que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Cuando se

entera de que ella está planeando un fin de semana en su club favorito, se asegura de que acabe siendo su subordinada y así hacerla suya para

siempre.

* * *

**Aki estoy denuevo con otro lemons ... Ojala les llame la atencion es muuy Citrica ... Besos!  
**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Todos Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia pertenece a Cheyenne Mccray.... **

**No intento Plagiarla , yo solo la ADAPTO! ... Que la Disfruten!**

**. - . - . - . - . - CAPITULO UNO . - . - . - . - . - .**

Ella podía hacer esto. Ella podría ser una sumisa para un fin de semana. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar al Dom correcto para mecer a su mundo.  
En las sombras cerca de la barra del centro vacacional, Bella agarró firmemente su vaso de martini apretadamente, estaba asustada que el tallo delgado chasqueara. Los cosmopolitas esperanzadoramente empezarían su magia pronto, permitiéndole relajarse, al menos un poco. Ésta era su fantasía. Ella lo podía hacer.

Una forma de tener gran sexo sin preocupaciones acerca de una relación. Ella tenía una carrera en la que pensar, y no estaba lista para comprometerse a cualquier clase de corbatas. Algunos hombres que ella había encontrado querían relaciones más serias de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ceder. Eso o justamente habían querido hacer el tonto y usarla, y ella no era una función de una sola noche amable de mujer. Así es que se había retirado, y lo había estado apartada desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
Si bien esta retirada era toda acerca del sexo, ella iba a ser dominada, pero todavía tendría el mando. Ninguna cuerda, ningún anexo, y podría escoger a su Dom. Esperanzadoramente encontraría uno con el que le gustaría tener sexo impactante mentalmente.  
Con una mirada recorrió el cuarto lleno con personas aparentemente normales y corrientes que podían ser abogados, doctores, secretarias, trabajadores de la construcción, programadores de computadora, las personas simplemente comunes con una cosa en común, estaban todos en El Club Bondage.

Bella tomó un trago largo de su Martini y el calor del alcohol incendió su garganta para la piscina en su estómago vacío. Oh, sentiría el zumbido pronto, bien. Ella lo necesitaba si iba a llevar a cabo esto.  
El salón débilmente alumbrado del centro vacacional tenía olor a humo de cigarrillo, a cerveza y vino, junto con el aroma tentador de los entremeses exhibidos en una mesa a lo largo de una pared del cuarto. Las alas calientes, el chapuzón de la espinaca, el queso y las galletas saladas, el estómago de Bella gruño y se felicitó con un abrazo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su Martini. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba segura, quiso comer pero podría vomitar, de tan nerviosa como estaba. En lugar de eso cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando el latido de la música, una canción alternativa de la roca martillando con el tiempo y con su pulso.

Cuando Bella le había contado a su amiga Alice Brandon su fantasía de ser una sumisa para una noche, tal vez algunas noches, Alice no se había asombrado, ni horrorizado, le recomendó un fin de semana fuera, en un centro vacacional del club de campo. Para sus patrocinadores era conocido como el club de la Esclavitud. Bella le había preguntado a Alice cómo era que conocía el club, pero su amiga se había sonrojado y se había encogido de hombros. Aparentemente Alice y su marido Jasper estaban en la enroscadura ellos mismos.

Interesante.

Bella abrió los ojos, tomó aliento profundamente, y recorrió con la mirada al cantinero, antes de devolver su mirada al cuarto. Hasta ahora se había librado de cualquier avance o tal vez su lenguaje corporal había sido lectura bien clara. No se acerque a mí. Me asusto y estoy medio fuera de mi mente.

Esto no era como Bella pensaba, en absoluto. Por su tenacidad y su habilidad para ultimar el negocio como nadie más podía, recientemente había sido promovida a Vicepresidente de Cullen Investments. Conocida como una jefa ruda pero justa, podría dar vueltas alrededor de cualquier hombre cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Cualquier hombre pero Edward Cullen, era otra cosa.

Bella miró ceñudamente el pensamiento del inversionista cruel. Él era su igual en la firma inversora, también un VicePresidente , pero su presencia controlante la hacia sentirse en contraste como una novata. Algo acerca de él siempre la hacía retorcerse en su silla, en las reuniones de la junta. Ella odiaba tan solo el estar en el mismo cuarto, él hacia que sus pezones se pusieran tan tensos que le dolían, y que su coño se mojara lo suficiente como para traspasar sus pantalones. Por supuesto, el hecho que él fuera uno de los hombres más sexualmente atractivos vivos podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Apartando de un empujón los pensamientos sobre Edward fuera de su mente, Bella levantó su barbilla y se salió de las sombras. Éste era su fin de semana para encontrar lo que era su fantasía y como proponer completamente y cambiar de dirección sobre todo control para un Dom.  
Por qué el pensamiento la animó, no estaba segura. Deducía que tal vez estaba cansada de siempre tener el control en su trabajo, en su vida. Para entregar eso a alguien más, aunque solo fuera para un fin de semana, era una fantasía que había tenido desde hacia tiempo. Por la noche cuando estaba sola con su vibrador, imaginaba como sería estar en la misericordia de un hombre encima y que la forzara a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Un pequeño temblor de sacudida rodó a través de Bella y se congeló. Miro a través del cuarto, y vio a un hombre alto y poderosamente fortalecido que la miraba directamente. Él hablaba con una rubia diminuta que lo contemplaba con una expresión bochornosa en sus grandes ojos azules.  
Bella estrechó su mirada. No podría ser, no. Excepto ese pelo cobrizo por encima del cuello de un gris carbón a juego con su chaqueta, esos hombros anchos y esas manos fuertes.

No.

Bella tomó otro sorbo de su Martini, terminándolo de un golpe. No podría ser él. Colocó el vaso vacío del martini en la barra y comenzó a escabullirse de vuelta a las sombras, pero el hombre cambió de dirección y su mirada se encontró con la de ella. La electricidad silbó a través del cuerpo de Dulce, directamente hacia su coño.

Era él.

Edward Cullen.

La sangre de Edward se chamuscó en las venas con su mirada descansando sobre ella, pero Bella intento escaparse. Una sonrisa lenta curvó una esquina de su boca ahora que él tenía su atención. Bella moldeó sus ojos color chocolate que se ensancharon y sus labios se abrieron por la obvia sorpresa. Ella parecía un ciervo al que los focos delanteros de un coche hubieran deslumbrado.

Descartando lo que él tenia al lado como sustituta y sin una mirada atrás, Edward atravesó de una zancada el salón, pasando al lado de los miembros del club, y se dirigió directamente hacia Bella. Ella dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de dirección y salir corriendo del cuarto. Él la atrapó por una muñeca, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de hablar, la mirada de Edward la repasó de pies a cabeza. Él agarro su cortina de pelo castaño y podía imaginarse cómo la notaria al deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda. El vestido negro diminuto que ella llevaba puesto no dejaba nada para la imaginación, incluyendo sus pezones erectos levantándose bajo el material delgado, y la forma que se pegaba a la juntura de sus muslos. Sus ojos viajaron hacía las largas piernas que terminaban, en un par de tacones altos excitantes. Él no se había imaginado verla nunca con nada menos que esos tacones puestos.

Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella otra vez, Bella trató de librar su muñeca de su agarre.

-Veo que usted es tan idiota fuera de la sala de juntas como dentro- dijo ella, con la cabeza levantada y una inclinación resueltamente arrogante en su barbilla.

Edward la atrajo otra vez hacia su cuerpo con un tirón y ella perdió el equilibrio. Con una boqueada suave de sorpresa ella cayó contra él, su cuerpo delgado a ras del de él. La mantuvo presionada contra él, agarrandola con una mano. Su erección se pego duramente contra su blandura, y por el color aumentando en sus mejillas él reconoció que ella no había tenido ningún problema para notar su erección.

-Toda llena de vida como siempre, Ms. Bella- Edward bajó su cabeza y olió el perfume a Fresas de Bella y su perfume femenino único. Él siempre había amado cómo ella olía. Desde el primer día que él la había visto, ella le había derretido la mente.

-Podría tener que castigarla aquí y ahora- Otra boqueada suave provino de Bella y trató de apartarse de él. Como él no la soltaba, ella echo su cabeza más atrás, había fuego en sus ojos oscuros.

-Maldito sea, Cullen-. Ella le clavo el tacón alto encima de su zapato. -Deje que me marche.

En un movimiento acelerado, Edward soltó su muñeca lo suficiente como para ahuecar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y agarró con fuerza su sedoso pelo en su puño y aplastó su boca contra sus labios suaves, haciendo su reclamo, dejándola saber que ella era de él.  
Bella trató de oponerse a Edward dando sacudidas con la cabeza. Pero él era demasiado fuerte y poderoso.  
Su beso era duro, casi brutal. Una completa y total dominación que le quitó el aliento. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que abrió los labios y Edward tomó ventaja, metiendo la lengua a la fuerza en su boca. Él se zambulló aun más y mientras le agarraba con fuerza el pelo con la mano, un hombre con el control total.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, empezó a besarlo, dejando entrar su lengua en su boca y luego que se enredara con la de él. Sus dedos acariciaron su pecho ancho bajo la chaqueta del traje, y descansó sus palmas en su pecho, palpándole la doblez de sus músculos duros bajo las manos. Su calor pasó a través de ella y le vino la imagen de los dos, carne caliente y sudorosa, resbaladiza contra de carne resbaladiza.  
Y gemía. Dios mío, ella gemía.

La fiereza de su beso disminuyó, pero él mordió su labio inferior lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerla llorar. El dolor rápidamente mezclado para una clase de dulce placer. Antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse de su sorpresa, él empujó su lengua al interior profundo su boca otra vez. Él sabía a menta para el aliento y el sabor intoxicante de varón puro. Su mano agarró tan fuerte su pelo que ella lo podía notar tirando fuertemente de su cuero cabelludo.

En ese momento ella podía verse sometiéndose a Edward. En sus rodillas, haciendo lo que fuere que él quisiera hacerle. Sus manos atadas detrás, en su espalda mientras él la follaba profundamente con su polla. Él tomándola desde atrás, o follando su culo. Tomándola de cualquier forma que él escogiera.

Parecía que el beso duraría para siempre. Cuando Edward finalmente se echó hacia atrás, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, su aliento viniendo en bocanadas suaves.

Ella no podría mirarlo fijamente por lo que él finamente acaricio el camino arrogante una ceja que se levantó, mientras la observaba con esos ojos café increíbles. El sonido profundo y palpitante de su voz envió un borbotón de humedad entre sus muslos cuando le dijo.

-Usted es mía para el fin de semana, Isabella.- Su mandíbula apretada y su cara endurecida con una seriedad absoluta - Usted hará lo que yo le mande, cuando lo diga, y seguirá mis instrucciones al pie de la letra -

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero su mano agarró con fuerza su pelo apretadamente.

-Es usted un bastardo- dijo ella. El calor la atravesó en una flama caliente. Aún en parte no era sólo cólera inundándola, era un deseo intenso. Sus palabras la habían animado más allá de lo que podía creer.

-Eso le traerá su primer castigo.- Su mirada se estrechó, sus ojos cambiando a más oscuros.- ¿Tiene usted el deseo de sumar otro?-

La mandíbula de Bella se cayó. Ella no podría creer que esto estaba ocurriendo. Edward , aquí, en este club exclusivo y la trataba como si él fuese su Dom. Y la excitaba como nadie alguna vez lo había hecho antes.

Edward habló antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a su comentario de castigo.

-¿Iba usted más bien a ser una esclava sexual para un DOM extraño? ¿Iba usted más bien a follar con alguien que no conoce, Bella?-

Él la atrajo aun más apretándola contra él, cavando sus dedos fuertemente en una mejilla de su trasero y agarrando con fuerza su pelo en su otra mano. Él la presionó tan apretadamente en contra él que sus manos y sus senos fueron aplastados contra su pecho.

-No dejaré que eso ocurra- continuó. -La he deseado, la he esperado, lo bastante como para no dejar que otro hombre la tenga-

* * *

**Aki esta el primer capitulo Chicas!! ... Ojala les guste!!! ... No es muy larga al igual que EL BESO FRANCES pero es muuucho mas citrica y tambien es medio sadomasoquista ... para que no se asusten .... Que la disfruten! ... Besos!  
**


End file.
